1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined communication and broadcasting dual switching system and method and, more particularly, to combined communication and broadcasting dual switching system and method in which dual lines are configured between an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) and broadcasting transmission means, and an optically converted broadcast signal is automatically switched to the active path of the OLT and then output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current communication and broadcasting network infrastructures are split into a variety of types of infrastructures. Broadcasting networks have been divided and developed into terrestrial broadcasting networks, CATV networks, and satellite broadcasting networks. Communication networks have been divided and developed into a variety of types of communication networks, including wired and wireless lines, depending on the location of application and performance.
Currently, common home subscribers receive Internet services and Video On Demand (VOD) broadcast services using Personal Computers (PCs) via Internet Service Providers (ISPs), and receives multi-channel broadcast services using terminal means, such as TV sets, directly via a terrestrial broadcasting network, or via a variety of media such as a wired CATV broadcasting network and a satellite broadcasting network using artificial satellites.
Since there are broadcast services using the variety of media, the same subscriber should be equipped with systems suitable for the respective services in order to use the variety of broadcast services. That is, a cable network and a system, such as a CATV STB, are required to use a CATV broadcast service, a separate satellite antenna and a satellite STB need to be provided to use a satellite broadcast service, and an IP DSLAM system, a modem and additional equipment needs to be provided to use VOD services. Since currently broadcasting has not been integrated with communication, the cost of using various services is high, and therefore the burden of use imposed by the services increases.
This type of network structure does not meet the demand of consumers who expect a combined service in which broadcasting and communication have been combined using a current multimedia service-oriented network, and there is an increasing demand and expectation for an integrated network structure which is capable of implementing a combined communication and broadcast service.
For this purpose, a variety of methods are being attempted of providing services using a single transmission line and a single receiver by integrating methods of providing broadcasting and communication services to subscribers using separate transmission channels and receivers from a variety of aspects. Examples of these methods include a method of providing an Internet service over a CATV network and a method of directly connecting xDSL to a TV set, not a PC.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional configuration for combining an Internet data signal and a broadcast signal and outputting a combined signal. As shown in FIG. 1, a broadcast signal output from broadcasting transmission means 110 and an Internet data signal output from an OLT 120 are combined by a multiplexer MUX 130, and the Internet and broadcast services are provided via the combined signal using a TV set. This type of development is being actively conducted, and a variety of techniques capable of providing a variety of types of broadcast services using different media over a communication network are being researched also in the field of broadcasting services.